Total Drama Championship
by Psychotic Emerald
Summary: Mal has a eye out for a new contestant and his actions may ruin Mike's life or relationship to Zoey! The new contestant also has a secret and no one knows about it. Will secrets be revealed? Will relationships end and trust rust? Find out on Total Drama Championship! (Has character from both total drama island and revenge of island)
1. Chapter 1 At last we meet

Ok my new story here is a warning before I start...

This story contains rape, new character, sexual situations and strong language.. (Pretend Total Drama All-Stars didn't happen yet and Mal is here.)

.

.

.

On with it!

.

.

.

.

Chris looks at the camera and smiles. "Welcome to Total Drama Championship! Were we will have 16 contestants! And they have all grown up to 18! Here they come now!" (They look the same BTW) A big boat pulls up and people exit. "Here we have Heather, Gwen, Al, Zoey, Mike, Owen, Scott, Cameron, Courtney, Duncan, Lightening, Izzy, Justin, Dawn and Anne!" They all walked off or got pushed off the boat. "Um Chris, there is only 15 of us..." Courtney pointed out. "Oh yea. I almost forgot about our new contestant! She's mean, she's strong, she's tough! She is..." A different boat pulled and everyone looked towards it. A girl stepped out. She had long brown hair with a bang, green eyes, green eye shadow, and red lipstick. She also was wearing a emerald green crop-top with short sleeves, black booty shorts and tall boots that showed her toes and heels with wedges. (By the way I am a artist and I drew her.) "Venus!" Venus smiled and waved at everyone. "Ha! She doesn't look bad." laughed Duncan. She giggled and passed him chuckling. "Don't judge a book by its cover." Venus stood by Zoey. "Hi I'm Zoey!" She said. "Venus. Nice to meet you." "You really seem nice." Venus looked at her, her eye twitched. "Um, thanks." When Zoey turned to Chris, Venus rolled her eyes.

"All right I have good news! We got rid of the trailers, so I was going to make you all sleep outside, but producers wanted you guys to be inside a building!" Everyone cheer except Venus, who looked rather confused. "Ok, before you go put up your luggage, I need to put you all on teams." "Ugh! Things never change..." Heather frowned. Chris gave her a smile. "No. No they don't. Now... Gwen, Izzy, Zoey, Venus, Dawn, Duncan, Al, and Lightening. You guys are the Snappy Gators!" They all eyed him. "Isn't that name a bit... random? Like aren't there suppose to be creative not lame?" Venus raised an eyebrow and grinned. Everyone laughed. "Ha! She is right." Zoey agreed. Chris frowned. "Its my show and my rules. If you have a problem please let me know, so you can face your punishment." Everyone looked at him nervously... except Venus. "Anyway... Heather, Mike, Owen, Scott, Courtney, Cameron, Justin and Anne. You are the Creepy crawlies!" "What the fuck?" Anne said disgusted. "Ok, now Snappy Gators your place is on the left and Creepy crawlies yours is on the right! Go and meet me in the woods in 5!" He walked off and out of no where Chef ran after him. "Who is that?" Venus asked pointing. "Oh, that's Chef..." Zoey said. "He is the worst cook ever!" Duncan said smiling and putting his elbow on Venus's shoulder like their best buds.

*Confession (Porty potty)*

"AGAIN WITH THIS POTTY SHIT!" Gwen yelled loudly.

"I'm not nice. That sentence is fucking making me crazy!" confessed Venus looking angry.

"I think me and Venus will be best friends! But why did Chris say she was mean?" Zoey thought aloud.

"I can be friends with Zoey, if she can convince me to.." Venus giggled. "Bet she can't."

"This Venus girl, I have a bad feeling about her. I don't know why, because she is very nice and sweet. I'd be friends with her." Mike said

*Outside*

"Ok! Here is your first challenge! Chef has lots of junk splattered around the woods. Your job is to collect them and make a weapon! A painful one! NOT MURDEROUS!" Chris looked at a certain person and everyone THOUGHT he was looking at Duncan. "Ready go!" Everyone scattered. "Hey! Venus! Wanna search with us?" Zoey said with Cameron and Gwen behind her. "Umm.. Sure, yea!" Venus grinned.

Zoey found a sling shot, Gwen found a few worthless things and Venus found a white Chinese fan and skinny bars with sharp tips. She grinned at the items evilly. (This is something I did) She attached the bars to the back of the fans and the points poked out. She grinned and put the weapon into her boot. "Found something yet?" Mike said running over. "Nope, I'm still looking. Its so much junk!" She said. "Ugh, tell me about it." He smiled. "I'll help you though wait here." He said running off.

Venus sat on a pile of junk smiling murderously to a bird. It looked like it was about to faint. She looked around then took out her fan. She opened it up with a flick of her wrist and threw it at the bird. A DIRECT HIT! The bird hit the ground covered with blood. She walked up to it and laughed like it was too funny. Soon enough she heard voices in the distance and quickly took the weapon away from the bird and threw it into the bushes. Venus had no time to wipe off the blood so she stuffed it into her boot earning a cut on her leg. She turned around to see Gwen and Zoey. "What are you doing?" Gwen asked. "I uh... saw a blue and now red bird and got distracted.." She mumbled the word 'now'. "Oh, do you have a weapon?" Zoey asked. "Um, nope... Oh, but Mike was helping me. He ran over there." Venus pointed to the opposite direction Mike went. "Ok, I'll get him." Gwen said. "No, I'll go." Zoey said running off before anyone could protest. Gwen faced that direction and Venus grabbed a wooden (unbreakable) pole. "Good Luck!" Gwen shouted. Venus struck her head with the pole as hard as she could. "OUCH!" Gwen yelled before falling over. Venus laughed evilly and turned around. She gasped at the figure that saw her...

Mike!

He looked at her in horror then gasped too. "M-m-m-m-Mike? I-I this isn't what it looks like! I-I can explain! See Gw-" She said, but was interrupted when 'Mike' chuckled with his head held down (I could help but put him in the first chapter lol). She looked confused. "M-m-Mike?" She said walking closer to him with the pole behind her back, but he kept chuckling. She quickly lifted it up to hit him quickly, but unfortunately he caught it! She looked at him as he raised his head. She knew something was wrong. He had a different hair style and bags under his eyes. "Y-You.. Oof!" He pushed her down on the ground then threw the pole somewhere. "Mike isn't here anymore." He said. Venus was to shocked to move; her mouth stayed in a way if she could talk, but couldn't get a word out. "My name is..." (I had to put him in here, he is my favorite personality!) "Mal.." He grinned walking over to her. She quickly got up after breaking her shocking feeling. She ran for a short period of time and was pushed against a tree ruffly. Venus struggled to remove the hands at her throat. "Leaving so soon?" "Let me go!" "No. You wanna know why?" He moved closed to her ear. "Because you've been a bad bad girl." He whispered making her shiver. "I don't know what your talking about!" She said angry. "I think you do!" He pointed to Gwen on the ground with a bump on her head. Venus glared at him. "You can't prove it! I can tell everyone you did!" She smiled. "They won't believe you though." "They wouldn't believe you either!" She exclaimed. She gave an intense glare and he just grinned. They just stared at each other for a moment. "You and I, we aren't that different." He finally spoke. "Just let me go!" She said. He chuckled and walked back a little. She tried to move, but was tied to the tree. "Untie me!" She yelled. He walked over to a bush. "Where are you going un-" she paused and gulped. He held up a dead bird. "Looks familiar?" He said coming back and tossing it to her. "No." She kicked it. He looked at her leg for a moment and she struggled to move again. "Why are you torturing me?" she said giving up. Mal said nothing. He grabbed her foot and took off her boot. "What are you doing!?" She yelled. He saw the cut and touched and put presser on it making more blood come out. "Ouch!" She yelped. Mal took a finger and wiped off the blood, depositing in his mouth. Venus... blushed? Mal saw that it looked like she was trying not to look pleased. He let her foot go and got an idea. He got up and buried his face in her neck and licked in. She gasped and looked at him wide eyed. "You are torturing me." She groaned. Mal put his arms around her waist tightly and bit her neck a bit. She moaned and exposed her neck more. Mal put a hand on her ass then squeezed hard. "You seem like a girl who likes it ruff." He whispered in her ear again and she moan a little louder in response. He put his hand on the button of her pants and was going to unzip them until...

"2 minutes left!" Chris screamed on the intercom. Mal broke away and Venus was blushing big time, but had hung her head low to hide it thanks to her bang. He put his finger under her chin and raised her head. "We will finish later." he said and untied her. She quickly grabbed her boot and weapon then walked away... not realizing Mal ways close behind.

"Ok, next challenge is for you all to shoot the targets. Behind each target is a paper that you'll need for your next challenge and to make it interesting, there are a few tricks behind them too. The people with no weapons are 'going for a swim' so follow Chef if you may." Heather, Cameron, Gwen, Dawn and Lightening follow him. "Alejandro has no weapon!" Heather shouted. "Si hago tener un arma y Bueno saber que te importa" Al said smiling. "What did you say!" Heather said confused and angery. "He said 'Yes he do have a weapon and nice to to know you care.' " Venus translated. Everyone looked shocked. "Odio las entrañas de todo el mundo y si le dices te mato Alejandro!" She smiled and walked off. He looked at her in shock.

.

.

.

.

Pause here! Ok I need 5 reviews to let sure this is good! Drama is already starting! By the way, Venus said 'I hate everyone's guts and if you tell i'll kill you Alejandro!' Ok! review please!


	2. Chapter 2 First Secret to be Reveal

Ok love the comments so I'm back :)... One of you reeeeeeeeally wanted this story to go on lol

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"This isn't fair! Its 5 to 8 now!" Zoey whined. "I like those odds!" Anne said grinning at the opposite team. "Whatever, its not my problem. Any way Alejandro. Your weapon can only be found in Chef's junk. So, Bye bye!" Chef dragged him along. "Ok! Get ready and... GO!" Chris shouted. Everyone was doing their best. "Zoey!" Mal called sounding like Mike. "You know we are on opposite teams and are in the middle of a challenge, right?" She said trying to concentrate on the target. "Oh, maybe I can help." He offered. "Ok, I can't hit it anyway." She handed it to him and he pulled the strap of the sling shot as far as he could and then. "Opps, I think I broke it, sorry." He smiled. "Oh no! Its ok I'll just throw rocks." She picked one up. "See, no problem." "Ok, good luck!" He went back to his station. "Courtney and Izzy tied at first to hit their targets!" Mal knew his weapon wouldn't work if he wanted to hit a target by throwing it. He cheated and grabbed a rock like Zoey, and threw it at the target. "followed by Mike." Chris shouted. Venus kissed her weapon and threw it like a ninja star. It pierced the wood and was in it deep. "WHOA! I said NO murderous weapons!" Chris said to her. "Whats wrong? I'm not going to hurt anyone with it." She said giggling not so sweetly. Only Chris heard it. He took it out the wood with a few struggles. "I'm keeping this." He eyed her. They looked at her and she shrugged. "Venus has hit her target." They quickly returned to what they were doing. Venus turned around and Izzy was close into her face. "Wow! You made a cool weapon! Can you make me one! I'm going to go around waving it around until it flys out my hand!" Izzy smiled crazily. "Your crazy... We are going to be best friends!" She grinned.

*Confession*

"Yep, and I really did mean it too. I don't know if we have the same 'problem', but if we do then thats probably why I want her to be my friend." Venus smiled.

"BEST FRIENDS!" Izzy said while mooning the camera. "Like two butt cheeks on one person!"

*Outside*

Everyone saw how good they were getting along and started to wounder. Venus noticed this and smiled at everyone. Soon they all were done. "Since Courtney and Izzy hit there target first they get these!" He handed Izzy food (which she started to eat) and Courtney dead mice in a bag. "Ew! Why would we need this?" Courtney asked with an always snappy attitude. "I said you need them, you find out what for." (By the way they were assigned to animals)

Duncan - Ezekiel (he was nervous)

Izzy - dear

Zoey - bird

Venus - bear

Mike - rabbit

Owen - fish

Scott - Shark (fang)

Courtney - snake

Justin - skunk

Anne - chipmunks

"Now go!" Chris shout and everyone ran back into the woods to look for their animal.

"Courtney, want to look together?" Venus smiled. "Um, hello! Different teams! Doesn't that mean anything! Plus, I'm a CIT I can do it alone." Courtney turned her back on her. Venus frowned at her and her eye twitched again. "Lets see, snakes live near... Ugh! They live everywhere! How can i possibly-" Courtney looked down 5 yards away from herself. There was the snake. She was creeping to it while it didn't notice when... "COURTNEY! I SEE A SNAKE!" Venus shouted grinned. The snake swiftly turned around and snapped at Courtney. She backed away and it followed her. "Ahh! You idiot! Its poisonous! You could got me killed! N-Nice snake.. Ahhhh!" Courtney ran off screaming and it followed snapping at her. She soon turned around and it was gone. "W-Where did it go?" She shook terrified. She heard hissing and turned around. She saw Venus and the snake in front of her. "Run!" She shouted, but Venus stayed. Venus keeled down and stuck out her whole arm. The snake opened its mouth. "Run! Your gonna get bitten!" Courtney screamed once more. Instead of biting her, it licked her. Then it slithered onto her arm like it was a branch. "Hey! Thats my snake." Venus smiled at her. "Take it off then." Courtney reached for it, but it hissed at her. It slithered up and around Venus's neck, but not too tight. "I think it likesssssss me." Venus smiled at it. "You still wanna work together?" Courtney smiled. "But, you said we are on different teams, didn't you?" Venus grinned. "You know what, keep it snake girl! I'll find a kinder one." She walked off. "Their are none, but have fun being bitten." Venus smiled murderously. "I think I found a new pet. I'll call you... Dokubana. Its Japanese for Poison Flower, but Doku for short (Poison)." She cooed the snake.

She stopped at a cave. Dukubana hissed and she shushed it. She walked inside and it seemed like a long time that she was walking. A hand was slapped over her mouth and her scream sounded like a hum. Someone grabbed her pet and threw it. Another hand wrapped around her waist and she was pulled behind a rock. She tried to move, but she couldn't. "You might want to stop struggling." A voice whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened then narrowed as she realize who it was. She turned around and he let her. He smiled evilly at her. "Why do you keep stalking me!" She yelled. "Stalking? I like to call it following or watching." Mal said. "That's stalking. Anyway, what do you want." She said about to walk away when he grabbed her arms. "You." He said grinning. "Ha ha, hilarious." She said sarcastically. "I mean it. Your the only girl here who is a mixture of sexy and evil. Heather is just bossy and... pretty..." He made a face of disgust. "Loving words from such an evil guy." She rolled her eyes. "I get what I want and don't doubt me." He pushed her out and she fell out it the middle of the cave. In front of her was a bear. It roar at her and she was going to 'get rid of it', but remembered she needed it. She ran and the bear followed her just as she planned. Mal was snickering in the corner.

Owen walked onto the deck with a rushy fishing pole waiting on a fish that never came. Duncan had the same idea as Venus and was also running with Ezekiel close behind, but his planned back fired and it turns out he couldn't out run Ezekiel. Justin got his skunk and was running to the finish line with a terrible Oder coming from him. Anne got her chipmunks and was also making her way with scratches on her arms and legs. Izzy was riding her dear and was leading in to Chris and the dear wanted nothing more than for Izzy to get off ."YEA! WOOHOO! LETS DO THIS!" She screamed. Courtney was surrounded by snakes and one looked familiar. It was Doku. She ran and hisses were heard behind her. "BACK OFF! HELP!" She scream. Zoey caught her bird with no problem and same with Mike and his rabbit. Scott was looking out to sea. "What the... Is that everyone who were suppose to go swimming? Ha! They look miserable! Best them than me." He laughed. Then his shoulder was tapped. He turned around to see a 2 legged shark. "AHHHHHH!" He screamed and ran.

"Here come the contestants! Its too close a call! Venus is in the lead! Wait! Izzy is... now Zoey!... Now Mike...Courtney!... Duncan!..." Chris shouted. Everyone came in at once. Except one person. "Scott wins!" Scott kept running. "Great, now can you MAKE HIM STOP!" He shouted.

*cabin's*

"Lets vote off the person who 'went swimming'." Zoey said. "Ok, how about Dawn?" Gwen said pointing at the girl out the window. "Or Lightening. We could be all girls." Venus said and Gwen stared at her. They continued talking.

*Confession*

"I'm gonna vote off Venus. She did some thing cruel I just can't remember. I know it was her I'm sure of it." Gwen said crossing her arms.

"I know Gwen remembers a little bit of what happen to her. She has got to go."

Owen was on the toilet, humming and pooping. "OH YEA! THAT'S THE STUFF!"

"I gotta admit, I think I have a thing for Venus. I'm not afraid to admit it either. I'll make sure she knows who she belongs to. Anyway, she won't get voted off, I have to have my fun too. And everyone is too stupid to realize how evil she is. Venus better not show everyone to early." Mal smiled.

*Outside*

"Ok, I have 7 marshmallows. They go to th-" "Ok, Chris! We know!" Duncan said. "Yea, you don't have to say the same thing every single day." Gwen smiled. Duncan look at her and winked; she blushed. Their were stands on the side were the other team sat. Courtney looked angry and jealous. "Whatever! Ok, 1 vote for Alejandro.."

"Me! What did I do!? Who voted me!?" He sound mad.

"Shush! 1 voted for Venus."

"Who'd want Venus off?" Zoey said. Gwen saw Venus giving her an evil smile and she looked around to she no one looking at her.

"Stop talking! Gosh! Ok, 1 vote for Dawn... 2 more for Dawn... another one for Dawn and the final 2 are for... Gwen. Dawn your needed at the flush of shame!" **(I could find anything else)**

*Toilet...*

"What are these brown things?" She asked holding one. "Sorry, I really had to go..." Owen said. "EW!" Dawn said. "Owen your such a fat slob!" Heather said. "Don't be a bitch Heather." Gwen frowned at her. Chris flushed Dawn. "Ok! Dismiss!"

*Snappy Gator's girl building.*

Mal entered and no one was there inside. The place had dust everywhere and it looked abandoned. He walked inside and looked under every bed. He finally found what he was looking for. He pulled out a luggage that was decorated in purple and black hearts and skulls on it. There was gold writing reading 'Venus'. He smiled as he picked the lock on it. When he opened it he chuckled as he saw her panties and bra. He was curious and looked at the size. "D cup" he mumbled smiling. He dug deep down and found a folder. He opened it and saw a letter. He read it. "This patient is one of the hardest ones I have ever come across. Number 719 also known as Venus, came here when she was 5 and has made little progress over the years. Shes dangerous and is always separated from everyone else in the asylum. She has almost chocked one of them to death. A show host has come for her early release. I informed him of her condition and how psycho she was, but he took her anyway. She is suppose to give her guardian this letter and I will have to ask you to return her when its over. Thank you for your participation. Please call this number (678) 705-5538. I also gave the show host my number in case she is voted off." **(Do not call this number its a real number)**

*Shower*

Venus was taking a shower when she heard the door open. She continue washing then she heard someone whistling '_In The Halls Of The Mountain King_'. She turned off the water then grabbed her green towel. She moved the curtains and watched her step. When she looked on the sink her clothes weren't there. "Ugh! Where are my clothes!" She threw a tantrum and punched the mirror making it shatter to the ground. Her fist was a little bloody and she rinsed it off. "Do you need this?" She turned around and saw Mal holding her clothes and something behind his back. "Ugh! Will you ever leave me alone!" She hissed. "I guess you don't.." He said. She stomped her foot and headed for the door, but Mal blocked it. "Say it." He teased. He got into her face as she backed up, glaring at him. "Just give me my clothes!" She yelled and reached, but he held it away. "Say it." He said smiling evilly again. "Say what?" She blushed as she felt his warm breath on her while she was dripping wet and he looked at her up and down. He put his finger on her towel and slow tried to open it. She smacked his hand away and quickly snatched her clothes out of his hand. "Sneaky aren't we.. 179?" He said. "Pervy aren'- ... What?" She glared at him confused. He showed her the letter. "I knew there was something about you 179." He smiled. "Stop calling me that!" She yelled pushing him away, running into the bathroom stall, and locking it. "Did I hurt your feelings?" He asked. There was no answer. "179?" He grinned. Still no answer. He decided to peek and he saw her changing. She had on everything, but her shirt. She had her back facing him. She was putting on her bra. Mal squinted. She slide on her shirt and Mal leaned on the other stall. "Nice black bra." He smirked. She rolled her eyes at him and walk outside. She stopped and saw a snake. It was Dukubana. It slithered to her. It went up her leg to her neck. She stared walking again towards the building where everyone was sleeping. She looked at her luggage and noticed her lock was picked and sighed.


End file.
